dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Iop/Agility/1
Introduction An Agility Iop build. It's got a lot of information on equipment, but not much else. Characteristics # Scroll Agility to 101 if possible then put points into Vitality. # Either keep putting points into Agility (at least 40) or put points into Vitality. Spells * Lv. 1-11: Raise Divine Sword to 5. * Lv. 12-21: Raise Jump to 5. * Lv. 22-31: Raise Intimidation to 5. * Lv. 32-41: Raise Sword of Judgment to 5. * Lv. 42-51 Raise Power to 5. * Lv. 52-61: Raise Moon Hammer to 5 if you have it. * Lv. 62-71: Raise Celestial Sword to 5. * Lv. 72+: There's no more key spells after this. Just aim to get all of your key ones to 6 eventually. There's some nice support spells out there too (Like Cut). Equipment ;Amulet :Dragolyre, +1 AP, '-35 agi' The Celestial Brooch, +1 AP, +2 dmg, +5 crit, '-20 wis' Modified Dragolyre, +1 AP, '-15 agi' Kam Assutra Amulet, +1 AP The Treemu, +1 AP, +11-20 wis, +3-5 dmg, '-21-90 agi' Xelor Amulet, +1 AP, +2 crit, +3 dmg, '-30 int' The Stars Custard Tart, +1 AP, +16-25 life, +16-25 wis Skill of Dolls, +1 AP, x-45 vit, x-5 phys red ;Belt :Powerful Dazzling Belt, +1 AP, +31-40 Wisdom, +31-40 life, +4-5 damages ;Cloak :Treecloak, +1 AP, +1-30 vit, '-11-210 agi' Dazzling Cloak, +1 AP, +1-20 wis, +1-30 life, +1-3 dmg ;Hat :Treechelmet, +1 AP, x-35 vit, '-1 MP' Chafer Helmet, +1 AP, '-21-70 agi' Caracap, +1 AP, x-60 vit ;Ring :Treering, +1 AP, '-75 agi' Ring of Satisfaction, +1 AP, '-150 agi' Satisfied Summoner's Ring, +1 AP, '-200 agi' Gelano, +1 AP ;Weapon :Treechnid Root Bow, +1 AP, +15 wis, '-66 vit' Ni'Ninnin Wand, +1 AP, +11-20 wis, +21-40 life God Rod, +1 AP, +25 wis, +40 life, +1 crit, '-40 agi' Getting damage, life, wisdom ;Amulet :Wabbit Set amulet, x-30 agi, x-30 vit, x-5% dmg Crackler Pendant, +16-25 agi, +16-25 life, +2-6 magic red Plain Crackler Amulet, x-25 agi, x-25 vit, x-8 phys red Turquoise Amulet, x-25 agi, x-30 vit Modified Amulet Itbe : +20 agi Wind Kwakamulet, +16-20 agi, +2 crit, set bonus ;Belt :Celerity Belt, x-35 agi, '-x-15 wis' Yellow Turtle Belt, x-35 agi, x-30 vit The Xerbo, x-35 agi, x-20 wis, x-5% dmg The Vegete Hative, x-30 agi Ouginiakal Belt, x-25 agi, x-15% dmg Banisation Belt, x-20 agi, x-5 crit Wild Banisation Belt, x-20 agi, x-5 crit ;Boots :Winged Boots, x-40 agi, '-range' Eni Kere Miracle Boots, x-30 agi Croboots, x-30 agi, x-15% dmg, x-5 crit Klime's Ultra-Powerful Boots, +25 agi, +25 life Klime's Powerful Boots, +25 agi, +25 life Iop's Crushers, +25 agi Skill Boots, +16-25 agi Anticipation Boots, +16-25 agi ;Cloak :Mad Tofu Cloak, +1-100 agi, +1 MP Maimpa Cloak, x-30 agi, x-20 vit Ellinie Cloak, +11-20 agi ;Hat :Toady, x-50 agi, set bonus Eachure Hat, +11-60 agi +11-60 life Vegadgear, x-40 agi, x-50 life White Scara Helmet, +1-30 agi, +1-30 vit, +1-15 wis, set bonus ;Pet :Bow Meow, +80 agi Air Bwak, +80 agi, set bonus ;Ring :Young Vald's ring, x-25 agi, x-25 vit, x-15 wis, x-3 crit Dark Treering, +11-20 agi, +11-20 wis, +11-20 life Wind Kwakring, +16-20 agi, +5-10% dmg, set bonus White Scararing, +1-20 agi, +1-10% dmg, +1-4 crit, set bonus ;Weapon :Hypnotic Deceitful Daggers, +60 agi, +15 wis, +4 crit Beautiful Deceitful Daggers, +52 agi, +12 wis, +4 crit I Kea Bow, New Model, +21-50 agi, '-3-19 wis' Powerful Tabi staff, +45 agi, +10 life I Kea Bow, Special Model, +21-45 agi, '-3-17 wis' Deceitful Daggers, +44 agi, +10 wis, +3 crit I Kea Bow, Standard Model, +21-42 agi, '-2-16 wis' Bashers, +40 agi Great Tabi staff, +40 agi, +15 life Powerful Stek Knife, +40 agi, +22 life Sky Wand, +40 agi, +30 life Raziel, +30 str +40 agi, +40 life, '-10 wis' Blessdags, +31-40 agi, +31-40 life, +2-6 crit I Kea Bow, Sale Model, +21-40 agi, '-1-15 wis' Elorie Entuwan's Cruel Daggers, +21-40 agi, +21-40 vit, +4-5 damage, '-1 MP' Cruel Trovel, +11-40 agi, +1-2 damage, +1 MP Carnivorous Staff, x-40 agi, set bonus :Otof'Mai'We Daggers, +1 MP, -50 int Sets In my opinion the best way to get 8 AP is to buy a Wind Kwak Set and use a Kam Assutra Amulet that way you get the 8 AP and 4 MP but at level 70 i would use a Aerdala Amulet, Treechelmet/Caracap, or Gelano as options for getting the AP, then a Mad Tofu Cloak, Eachure Hat/Toady or Vegadgear (If hat spot is open), 1 or 2 Young Vald's Ring, Aerdala Geta, Aerdala Daggers, Aerdala Belt and an Ebony Dragoturkey (Note that an Ivory-Ebony turkey will still give 80% dmg, and an extra 50 Vitallity]], but it likely far more expensive, and a max Air Bwak will give this amount of dmg% too)- For a total of about 350 Agility, most likely 40ish Wisdom.